kick_it_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Weitere Themen
Traineraktionen Traineraktionen sind Verstärkungen für dein Team und kosten Traineraktionspunkte (TAP). Momentan gibt es 4 Traineraktionen (oder kurz TA), die du jederzeit auf dem Trainer-Bildschirm starten kannst. Ein paar Tipps zu den Traineraktionen stehen für dich hier zusammengefasst: "Ansprache" '' Kosten: 3 TAP Diese Traineraktion ist nur dann verwendbar, wenn deine Moral zwischen 0 und 2 liegt (ansonsten ist der "Benutzen-Button" Grau hinterlegt und ihr könnt ihr nicht anklicken). Durch diese TA erhält dein Team +1 Moralpunkt hinzu. Mit dieser TA kann man also die Moral kurzfristig bis auf 3 verbessern. Achte darauf, den Mentaltrainer nach dieser TA zu verwenden, dann kommst Du ohne weiteres auf Moral +4. ''"Sondertraining" Kosten: 6 TAP Wenn du diese Traineraktion einsetzt, verbessert sich ein ausbaufähiger Spieler (Spieler mit +, ++ oder +++) um 1. Bei mehreren Spielern im Kader die mindesten ein + haben, wird zufällig entschieden welcher Spieler sich verbessert. Achtung: Bei einem + kann der Spieler sich danach vollständig ausgebaut haben und verliert sein +. Dadurch kann der Wert des Spielers enorm sinken! "Trainingsfrei" Kosten: 4 TAP Diese Traineraktion könnt ihr einmal täglich verwenden. Sie gewährt all euren Spielern zusätzliche Kraft von +10. Achtet darauf, dass ihr vorher mit Hilfe von Energydrinks die Spieler auf eine Kraft von 95% bringt, sodass sie nach der Traineraktion sicher auf 100% steigen. Dies kann in wichtigen Cups von großer Bedeutung sein. "Veto" Kosten: 8 TAP Diese Traineraktion könnt ihr einmal täglich verwenden. Ihr habt die Chance eine Herausforderung abzubrechen, um mit etwas Glück eine neue Herausforderung zu erhalten. Es besteht natürlich die Gefahr, dass die darauffolgende Herausforderung dieselbe ist, die ihr zuvor abgebrochen habt. (Die jetzigen Traineraktionen wirken sich nicht mehr direkt auf Spiele gegen Gegner ein, wie es vor Kick it out 6.0 der Fall war) Cup Welche Cups (Turniere) gibt es? Junior Cup (JC): begrenzt auf Stärke 40 / max. 1.000 Prestige - für Anfänger! Junior League (JL): 3 Spiele im Liga Modus, Stärke 40 ohne Prestigegrenze - für mutige Anfänger und für Teams, die sich die JuniorCup-Medaille erspielen wollen. Amateur Cup C (ACC): max. Stärke 50 / max. 2.000 Prestige - für Anfänger, die ihr Team auf Stärke über 40 gebracht haben Amateur Cup B (ACB): max. Stärke 60 / max. 4.000 Prestige - für Anfänger, die ihr Team auf Stärke über 50 gebracht haben Amateur Cup A (ACA): max. Stärke 70 / max. 8.000 Prestige - für Anfänger, die ihr Team auf Stärke über 60 gebracht haben Amateur League (AL): 5 Spiele im Liga-Modus, max. Stärke 70 ohne Prestigegrenze - für mutige Anfänger und für Teams, die sich die AC-Medaille erspielen wollen. KiO Cup B (KCB): max. Stärke 80 / ohne Prestigegrenze KiO Cup A (KCA): max. Stärke 90 / ohne Prestigegrenze KiO League (KL): 5 Spiele im Liga-Modus, max. Stärke 90 / ohne Prestigegrenze Platinum Cup (PC): ohne Stärke- und Prestigegrenze Platinum League (PL): 5 Spiele im Liga-Modus, ohne Stärke- und Prestigegrenze Regio Cup (RC): 1x täglich (spätnachmittags-abends) im KO-Modus. Man sieht nur den Cup der geografischen Region, in der man sich gerade aufhält (z.B. NRW, Bayern...) Automatische Traineraufstellung In der Liga kann es dazu kommen, dass der Trainer eure Aufstellung verändert. Dies ist der Fall, wenn ihr eine zu schlechte Aufstellung gespeichert habt. Der Trainer kontrolliert vor Beginn des Spiels eure Aufstellung. Ist diese 10% schlechter als die bestmögliche, die aufgestellt werden könnte, verändert der Trainer die Aufstellung und setzt die bestmöglichen Spieler ein. Hierbei achtet er nicht auf die entsprechenden Positionen! Es kann dazu führen, dass ein Außenverteidiger auf einer Innenverteidiger Position aufgestellt wird oder ein Stürmer auf einer Offensiven Mittelfeld Postion. Dies verhindert, dass man bei jedem Ligaspiel ein schwaches Team einsetzt, in der Hoffnung, dass "der Trainer das Spiel für einen gewinnt". Da es mittlerweile dazu kommen kann, dass Profis zwei starke Teams im Kader haben (99er Spezitruppe und 99er Abgl-Truppe) war es bislang möglich, dass die bestmögliche Aufstellung (Stärke 121, setzt sich zusammen aus 11 Abgl-Spielern, die einen Bonus von +22 erhalten) aktiviert wird, wenn die Stärke 99 Spezitruppe gespeichert ist. Dies umgehen wir nun, in dem der Trainer die Aufstellung nur noch bei einer Stärke unter 97 kontrolliert. Denn jedes Team, welches eine Stärke von 97 oder höher aufstellt, begeht keinen Manipulationsversuch. Sobald ihr also ein Stärke 97 aufstellt (oder höher) wird eure Aufstellung nicht vom Trainer "bearbeitet". Das gilt auch, wenn die optimale Stärke unter 70 liegt (Silber oder schlechter). WICHTIG: Der Trainer stellt notfalls auch Spieler auf, die auf der Transferliste stehen (denn sonst könnte man sie "verhindern", indem man alle bis auf die ersten 11 auf die Transferliste setzt). Falls ein solcher Spieler nach dem Spiel verkauft wird, habt ihr danach eine unvollständige Aufstellung! Dies zu korrigieren, ist eure Aufgabe. Wir gehen davon aus, dass ihr als fleißige Manager zwischen zwei Liga-Spielen nach dem rechten schaut. WICHTIG: Der Trainer korrigiert keine "Löcher" in der Aufstellung. Das ist eure Aufgabe! Beispiel: Ihr habt ein Stärke 99 Spezi-Team, vergesst aber nach einem Amateur-Cup euer Top-Team zu speichern. Der Trainer stellt dann vor Spielbeginn eure Aufstellung so um, dass ihr mit einem deutlich stärkeren Team antretet. Scout-Entdeckungen Abgesehen von Transfermarkt, Packs und Akademie gibt es eine weiter Möglichkeit, an Spieler zu kommen: Mit dem Scout. Es gibt eine spezielle Herausforderung, deren Belohnung "Scout-Entdeckung" heißt. Wenn ihr diese Herausforderung löst, befindet sich der Scout im Entdecker-Modus. Das steht dann auch auf seinem Bildschirm. Wenn ihr eine Spielersuche startet, während der Scout im Entdecker-Modus ist, erhaltet ihr NICHT wie sonst eine Liste von passenden Spielern anderer Teams, sondern bis zu einen Spieler, der einem "anonymen" Team gehört. Dieses Angebot ist exklusiv, niemand kann euch diesen Spieler wegschnappen! Ihr habt die Möglichkeit, diesen Spieler zu verpflichten, solange er in der Scout-Liste steht. Dazu gibt es ein oder zwei Kaufoptionen, die eine für eine gewisse Zahl Rubine, die andere für eine geringere Zahl Rubine plus einer Geldsumme. Ihr könnt eine dieser beiden Option wählen, wenn ihr die nötigen Rubine bzw. Kohle habt. Der Spieler wechselt dann sofort zu euch. Da man bei der Suche auch eine Spezialisierung angeben kann, erlaubt es die Scout-Entdeckung, sich einen Wunschspieler zu formen. Aber Vorsicht, im oberen Platinbereich sind die Preise empfindlich hoch! Moral Die Moral ist ein bei Kick it out! 5.0 hinzugekommener Faktor, welcher entscheidend sein kann, wenn der Gegner ansonsten genau gleich stark ist. Wer aktiv spielt, wird kein Problem damit haben, die Moral hoch zu halten. * Euer Team hat immer 0 bis 10 Moralpunkte. Je mehr, desto besser spielt euer Team. * Jeder Sieg bringt mit einer gewissen Wahrscheinlichkeit abhängig von Spieltyp (in Liga und Turnieren wahrscheinlicher als in Freundschaftsspielen) und Gegner (je stärker der Gegner im Vergleich zu euch, umso wahrscheinlicher) das Ereignis "Einigkeit" und damit ein +1 Moral. Anfänger bis 1000 Prestige haben hierbei als Einstiegserleichterung einen deutlichen Bonus. * Alle 5:33 Stunden (333 Minuten) sinkt die Moral um 1 Punkt. * Bei einem Turniersieg erhaltet ihr einen Moralpunkt. * Wenn ihr abergläubische Spieler eingesetzt habt und mindestens ein Maskottchen besitzt, gibt es manchmal nach Siegen eine Feier, während der ein Button erscheint, der ebenfalls einen Moralpunkt gibt. (Je mehr abergläubische Spieler, umso wahrscheinlicher) * jeder Spieler, dessen Spielerklasse zu stark ist für ein unterklassiges Turnier ist, kann zu einem Moralabzug von -1 führen. Je mehr unterklassige Spieler man einsetzt, umso wahrscheinlicher. Dies macht es unattraktiv, mit Platin-Spielern im AmateurCup anzutreten, aber man kann selbstverständlich ohne weiteres mit Silber-Spielern dort antreten, den Cup gewinnen, und einen Punkt Moral gewinnen, der sich auch auf die Platin-Spieler auswirkt, die im nächsten Liga-Spiel antreten! * +10 bei Meisterschaft oder Aufstieg. * -10 bei Abstieg. * Mit Hilfe der Traineraktion Ansprache kann die Moral um 1 bis maximal 3 gesteigert werden. * Der Mentaltrainer kann die Moral einmal täglich um 1 erhöhen. * Eine Trainerentlassung kann die Moral zufällig ändern (hat man eine niedrige, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass sie sich verbessert) * Es gibt Herausforderungen mit Moralbelohnung * Es gibt einen Trainerfuchs, der die höchste erreichbare Moral auf 11 erhöht. Immer wenn sich die Moral ändert, seht ihr eine kleine Hinweisbox auf dem Bildschirm, außerdem wird der aktuelle Wert oben auf dem Hauptbildschirm angezeigt. In allen Spielberichten steht die jeweils aktuelle Moral beider Teams beim Stärke-Icon. Eine gute Moral kann man nicht kaufen, man kann sie sich nur durch Aktivität und Geschick erspielen. No-Gos ... Was kommt bei meinen Mitspielern nicht so gut an? In Kio gibt einige Dinge, die man nicht machen sollte. In dem folgenden Artikel werden einige aufgeführt. Wettbewerbsverzerrung Die automatische Traineraufstellung korrigiert zu schlechte Aufstellungen im Platin-Bereich. Dies unterbindet weitgehend Manipulationen (also absichtlich schlechte Aufstellungen) und Wettbewerbsverzerrung (versehentlich schlechte Aufstellungen, etwa weil man nach einem Amateur Cup vergessen hat, wieder die Platin-Truppe aufzustellen). Darüber hinaus gehende Regeln oder technische Maßnahmen wären zwangsweise mit Einschränkung der Spielfreiheit verbunden, daher wird es dergleichen nicht geben. Wer sich über eine mögliche Wettbewerbsverzerrung aufregt, der sei verwiesen auf das Bundesliga-Spiel vom 2. Mai 2015, als Bayer Leverkusen gegen eine halbe Amateurmannschaft von Meister Bayern München ohne Probleme 2:0 gewann. Niemand hat sich darüber besonders aufgeregt. An unserem Spiel nehmen tausende Mitspieler teil. Wenn ein paar davon mal unfair spielen, dann ist das ärgerlich - aber wir müssen es ertragen. Das ist einfach der "Menschliche Faktor", den es in jedem Multiplayer-Game gibt! Einzige Ausnahme sind Fälle, in denen jemand eine wie auch immer durchgeführte Manipulation von sich aus der Spielleitung gegenüber zugibt oder vollkommen offensichtlich ist (Beispiel: Jemand spielt die ganze Saison/Turnier mit hoher Stärke aber in den beiden Spielen gegen einen Freund deutlich schwächer). In diesem Fall wird eine Verwarnung ausgesprochen, im Wiederholungsfall gibt es eine Sperre. Keinesfalls ist die scheinbar besonders häufige Verwendung der richtigen Gegentaktik einen Manipulationsverdacht wert! Erstens ist die richtige Gegentaktik allein längst keine Siegesgarantie. Zweitens müssten wir dann zig Teams verwarnen, die einfach einen guten Riecher haben, oder das taktische Verhalten ihrer Gegner besonders sorgfältig studieren! Grundsätzlich rufen wir alle Mitspieler zum Fairplay auf! Da es in dieser Hinsicht immer wieder Missverständnisse gibt, sei klargestellt: Es ist nicht verboten, auf mehreren Geräten mit mehreren Teams zu spielen. Unfair ist es jedoch, sich damit einen nennenswerten Vorteil zu verschaffen. Falls ein solcher Fall nachgewiesen wird, wird der Täter verwarnt und im Wiederholungsfall gesperrt. Wir empfehlen daher zum Beispiel, beide Teams nicht in derselben Liga oder dem gleichen Turnier anzumelden, dann kommen gar nicht erst irgendwelche Zweifel auf. Belästigung Belästigungen über Messenger (KIK) solltet ihr ebenso sein lassen, natürlich auch Beleidigungen! Dies wird genaugenommen von den Bedingungen der jeweiligen Messenger-App ohnehin verboten, aber manchmal wird das wohl vergessen. Clankürzel Es ist unerwünscht, durch eine Umbenennung dem eigenen Teamnamen ein Clankürzel hinzuzufügen, ohne tatsächlich diesem Clan anzugehören. Nach entsprechender Meldung bei der Spielleitung wird das Kürzel kommentarlos wieder entfernt. Beleidigungen Beleidigungen oder drastische Schimpfwörter in Chats oder Feedback-Nachrichten oder Teamnamen werden mit Verwarnungen geahndet, im Wiederholungsfall mit Sperren. Urlaubsmodus Dein Team wird automatisch auf den "Inaktiv-Status" gesetzt, sobald Du 20 Tage kein Spiel oder Transfergeschäft hattest. Inaktiv bedeutet, dass die Spieler beim Saisonwechsel nicht altern (und auch nicht in Rente gehen) und auch keine wöchentlichen Unterhaltskosten abgezogen werden. Man kann jederzeit an der gleichen Stelle weiterspielen, d.h. der Inaktiv-Status wird nach einem Spiel oder einem Transfer sofort zurückgesetzt: Beim nächsten Saisonwechsel werden die Spieler wieder ein Jahr älter und die Unterhaltskosten für Gebäude etc. werden normal fällig. Abkürzungen A - Angriff, Sturm AB - abergläubischer Spieler AL - Allrounder AS - Konter-Ass AV - Außenverteidiger DM - defensives Mittelfeld FL - Flankengott IV - Innenverteidiger KA - Katze KO - Kopfballungeheuer MA - Manndecker MO - Motivator OM - offensives Mittelfeld SP - Spielmacher T - Torwart TA - Traineraktion TAP - Traineraktionspunkte oder auch im Kontext als Traineraktion gemeint TP - Talentpunkt Sonderregeln Diese Sektion beschreibt einige sehr spezielle Regeln, von denen ihr vermutlich nur selten betroffen sein werdet. Aber der Vollständigkeit halber stehen sie halt hier. # Wenn du für den Galaxy Cup qualifiziert bist und samstag ein Universe Cup-Quali-Turnier gewinnst, verfällt der Pass für den Galaxy Cup. Man darf an einem Samstag nämlich nur an einem der beiden großen Turniere teilnehmen, in dem Fall am größeren, dem Universe Cup. # ... # MQTT Was ist eigentlich dieses MQTT? MQTT ist besser bekannt als ein Protokoll des Internets. Damit können Anwendungen sehr schnell Nachrichten austauschen. Solange MQTT abgeschaltet ist, fragt die KiO-App alle 13 Sekunden beim Server nach, ob irgendwas passiert ist. Deshalb kann es bis zu 13 Sekunden dauern, bis die App erfährt, dass ein Freundschaftsspiel-Gegner gefunden wurde, dass eine Turnierrunde beginnt oder dass regulär ein Punkt Moral gesunken ist. Mit MQTT dagegen erhält die App diese Nachricht sofort. Inzwischen funktioniert das so gut, dass wir den Zusatz „Experimentell“ gestrichen haben. Allerdings haben wir MQTT immer noch nicht als Standard eingestellt, weil wir gelegentlich Meldungen erhalten, dass jemand überhaupt keine Ereignisse mehr erhält, bis er die App abschießt und neu startet. Außerdem gibt es Meldungen, wonach MQTT mehr Akku kostet. Erst, wenn wir solche Fälle komplett ausschließen können, werden wir MQTT als Standard einstellen. Bis dahin habt ihr die Wahl, jedenfalls unter Android. Probiert es ruhig aus. Ihr werdet sehen, dass das Spiel mit MQTT flotter läuft. Beachtet, dass ihr nach der Umstellung möglicherweise die App abschießen und neu starten müsst.